Durchgeschüttelt, nicht gerührt
by whathobertie
Summary: Weihnachten 2009. Cameron ist weg und Chase wählt die falsche Nummer. Gen, Humor/Drama, Spoiler für 6x08, Prompt: Morose.


**TITEL:** Durchgeschüttelt, nicht gerührt**  
GENRE:** Humor/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** Chase, House**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 6x08**  
WÖRTER: **700**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Weihnachten 2009. Cameron ist weg und Chase wählt die falsche Nummer.**  
ANMERKUNG:** 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #057: Morose

* * *

Der Winter war hart, Chase war es nicht, der Alkohol schon.

Während der Schnee sich auf den brüchigen Ästen in der bitterbösen Kälte draußen vor dem Fenster niederließ, wählten seine verwirrten Finger an diesem einsamen Weihnachtsabend die falsche Nummer.

"Sie", beschwerte House sich am anderen Ende mit nur jenem simplen Wort und sagte somit schon mehr, als überhaupt nötig gewesen wäre.

"Sie wollte ich gar nicht", beklagte auch Chase sich und ließ die Stirn missmutig gegen die Wand fallen, die er seit ein paar Stunden bevorzugt anstarrte.

"Da sind Sie nicht der einzige heute."

"Mein Beileid", gab Chase zurück, doch das Gesagte fand sich nicht in seiner Stimme wieder.

House schnaufte in den Telefonhörer und hinterließ ein unangenehmes Knistern in der Leitung. "Geben Sie nicht zu viel davon weg. Am Ende bleibt nichts mehr für Sie selbst übrig."

"Wann hat Sie das letzte Mal jemand verlassen?"

"Vor drei Stunden."

"Ich meine eine Frau, nicht Wilson."

"Wilson ist keine Frau? Richtig." House fing an zu überlegen, doch einfach war das schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr. Nicht seitdem sich der Deckel der Bourbon-Flasche wundersam von ganz allein abgeschraubt hatte und der teure Tropfen nun quasi jeden Moment zu verderben drohte.

"Also?", bohrte Chase weiter.

Da war was, ein kurzer Gedankenblitz verbunden mit ein wenig Herzschmerz. "Cuddy verlässt mich seit ein paar Wochen andauernd. Zählt das?"

"Nö", kam prompt die trockene Antwort.

"Cameron war dein Anhängsel, zählt also auch nicht."

"Werden wir jetzt persönlich, Greg?"

House schnaufte und produzierte wieder dieses furchtbare Geräusch. "Feststeht, dass wir beide betrunken sind."

"Stimmt", pflichtete Chase ihm bei und erlaubte seinem Blick einen winzigen Moment lang, über das Foto von sich und ihr auf dem kleinen Tisch zu streifen. Es wurde nicht besser.

"Und jetzt?", erkundigte House sich und nahm noch einen Schluck, der sich seine Kehle entlang brannte. "Lesen wir uns jetzt gegenseitig Dickens vor, oder was?"

"A Christmas Carol?"

"Lieber nicht."

"Wir könnten unsere eigene Geschichte erfinden", schlug Chase vor und fing auch sogleich damit an, ungeachtet ob House es nun hören wollte oder nicht. "Die Vergangenheit ist quasi hier eingezogen und will verdammt noch mal nicht verschwinden." Er sah wieder kurz auf das Foto. "Gegenwart…scheiß drauf."

"Und was sagt die Zukunft?", wollte House desinteressiert wissen.

"Hat gesagt, sieht auch scheiße aus."

House brummte. "Ganz schön deprimierend."

Chase stimmte in das Brummen ein und wusste nicht, was es noch zu sagen gab. Die Wand, an die er starrte, gab ihm schon seit Stunden nichts, doch jetzt war es gar noch weniger als das.

"Hör zu", begann House wieder und ließ die Stille verpuffen, "wenn sie anruft oder du aus Versehen doch noch die richtige Nummer wählst, sag ihr, dass ich es nicht war, der dich zum Trinken angestiftet hat. Ich habe nicht alles an dir verdorben. Unter dem perfekten Haar gibt es eine selbstständige Denkvorrichtung. Eine, die aber auch nicht gedacht hat, bevor du zur Flasche gegriffen hast."

"Denkvorrichtung. Muss ich mir merken."

"Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte House kritisch nach.

"Ja. _Allison Cameron, du liegst falsch._"

"Da legt sie sicher gleich wieder auf, aber dann hast du es wenigstens hinter dir."

"Auch gut", bestätigte Chase und verfiel wieder in bedrückendes Schweigen, während er ihren Geruch einfach nicht aus der Nase bekam, ganz egal wie oft er schon gelüftet und die bitterliche Kälte hereingelassen hatte.

"Am Montag wieder ganz förmlich, okay", stellte House klar und überlegte, ob er vielleicht den Deckel wieder auf die Flasche schrauben sollte. Ein bisschen würde sich der Bourbon sicher noch halten.

"Klar, das hier ist nie passiert", stimmte Chase ihm zu und löste sich von der kargen Wand. Er lief in die Küche und überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht wenigstens etwas essen sollte.

"Wir werden es ohnehin gleich vergessen haben, wenn wir auflegen."

"Recht hast du."

Und so legten sie beide auf, doch vergessen konnte keiner von ihnen so einfach. Schon gar nicht, dass es anscheinend auch andere Menschen gab, die an diesem Weihnachtsabend irgendwie unglücklich und verloren waren. Es machte das eigene Leid ein klein wenig erträglicher und vielleicht war es gut, dass diese missglückte Verbindung zustande gekommen war.

**ENDE**


End file.
